


A High Night

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla as Danny Zuko, Costume Party, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein!Halloween, Laura as Louis Lane, halloween party, uses of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Laura has been really stressed about school so what better way to relax that having a little bit of weed on a brownie





	

 

The pre-Halloween party the Zetas were throwing was having her best moment when some guy decided to bring a ghost piñata half of the party was making their way to break it others took that opportunity to stay inside to dance, now that the dance floor was empty with everyone outside was perfect to dance better.

Carmilla took this opportunity and got close to what look like a little girl disguised as librarian that was dancing in the middle of the dance floor she make her way and dance behind her.

Laura was having the time of her life she didn't know if it was because of the music of because she finally have been feeling without stress of because of the special brownies Perry gave her, but she was happy and dancing in the middle of the dance floor she was so embrace by the sound blasting that she didn't notice that someone was behind her dancing with her she turn around and saw that it was no other that Carmilla Karnstein.

"Hey cutie"

 

"Hey Carmilla"

 

"You know who I am?"

 

Laura nodded "yep, you're Carmilla Karnstein were take philosophy together"

 

Carmilla remember now Laura Hollis adorable, prissy, annoying but cute.

 

"I remember, Laura right?"

 

"Yep, that's me"

 

They continue dancing minutes later Carmilla was noticed that Laura was giggling and for the movement Laura was making and laughing at nothing Carmilla guess that maybe Laura might be drunk she decided to ask her just to make sure.

 

"Hey Cupcake, are you drunk?"

 

Laura giggled and shook her head no "I my be a little high" she said and keep giggling and dancing.

 

Carmilla signed and took Laura's hand and drag her out of the dance floor and party.

 

"Where we going? The party isn't over" Laura wined.

 

"I'm taking you to your dorm"  
Carmilla said keeping dragging Laura, they were now outside and Laura stop.

 

"I don't want to go to my dorm I want go back to the party" Laura pouted Carmilla would be lying if she didn't found that adorable.

 

"Laura you are high I can leave you there who know what can happen to you".

 

"Urgh I can take care of myself ok I don't need anyone to protect me I have my dad for that" Laura sigh "I just wanted to relax and have fun school have been really stressful and I just wanted to get loose"

 

Carmilla took Laura's hand and they started walking.

 

"I told you I'm not going to my dorm"

 

"I know we are going somewhere else"

 

They continue walking until they stop in hill Carmilla was looking at Laura who was confused.

 

"Cupcake you don't need to get high or drunk to have a good time you can just walk listening to your favorite music and enjoying a beautiful view"

 

Carmilla lay down and look at Laura patting the space next to her to join her Laura join her and lay down looking at Carmilla who was looking at the stars.

 

"You look so beautiful with the moonlight on your face"

 

"Thank you Cupcake I could say the same about you"

 

"Did I say that out loud?"

 

"Yeah you did"

 

Laura was embarrassed she decided to look at the stars and both of them stay in silence stargazing. Carmilla tried and not to laugh.

 

Minutes later Laura broke the silence.

 

"What is your costume by the way?"

 

"I'm Danny Zuko from Grease, and you? A librarian?"

 

"No, I'm Louis Lane, Why Danny Zuko?"

 

"Well I already had the jacket and the rest was easy I just add a pair of black converse"

 

"Wouldn't had been fun if I was dressed as Sandy" Laura stated to giggling probably because of the brownie.

 

"You still high?" Carmilla ask looking at Laura.

 

"Just a little bit"

 

Carmilla sigh and got up she extended her hand to Laura she took "where we going now?"

 

"I figured we could get a coffee to calm you down so you don't feel bad in the morning"

 

They started walking and get to a 24 hour diner both of them ordered coffee and a some cake for Laura, the waiter brought they drinks and the cake Laura shared with Carmilla but she didn't eat much Laura finished for the two.

 

The hours past and the two talk about everything and anything until they realized it was 3:30 Am they headed back to Laura's dorm.

 

"I had a fantastic night Carm, thank you"

 

"I had great time too Cupcake I hope you're feeling a little bit better"

 

"Yes in that cake and coffee really work I feel so much better than before"

 

"That's great, so I guess I should get going I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yes of course"

 

"Ok bye cupcake"

 

"Bye Carm"

 

Carmilla started walking when she feel a hand on her arm It was Laura.

 

"I don't have your number Carm"

 

"Oh, right sorry"

 

They pulled out their phones and put their numbers on them.

 

"I'll text you tomorrow" Laura said giving Carmilla a kiss on the cheek "Good night Carm"

 

"Night Laura"

 

Laura make her way to her building and Carmilla watch her Laura stop in front of the door she turn around and saw Carmilla standing were she left her she wave at her and Carmilla wave back Laura got in the building a smile on her face while she got to her dorm room door she couldn't wait to text Carmilla in the morning.

 

When Laura was getting ready to fall sleep her phone ring it was a text from Carmilla.

 

**Carm** : _sleep well cupcake ;)_

 

She smile and text her back

 

**Cupcake** : _you too, I'll see you later :)_

 

The two of them were smiling at her phones waiting for tomorrow come faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it did you hate it let me know what you thought


End file.
